I Spy
by merderlover1forevs
Summary: Derek has some news to tell Meredith that may put their family in risk. Derek's past comes back to haunt them in a very dangerous way. Has some adult content and some curse words. First fanfic so please review nicely! Thanks for reading Rated M for future chapters!


**Okay, so this is my first FanFiction ever! I am only 13 so cut me some slack. I am completely in love with Grey's Anatomy and love me some Meredith and Derek, haha. So this is a story about Meredith and Derek on a… "mission" and how they try to work through it. If you don't like it please don't leave mean comments because I'm only 13 and have a mild form of dyslexia. So if you like it PLEASE comment! THANKS A MILLION!**

** **I do not own Grey's Anatomy or anything about it, all rights go to Shonda Rhimes** **

Meredith Grey was just about to leave before she got a page from Bailey. "Damn it." She muttered to herself running to the ER.

"Did you page?" Meredith asked as she reached Bailey and a male patient.

"I did. You need to take over Mr. Wayne's stitches." She replied already walking away. Meredith didn't even have time to reply so she turned around and began working on the patient.

"You're Dr. Meredith Grey?" He asked looking up at her.

"Yes, do I know you?"

"No but I know you're husband."

"Oh, are you an old friend or something?"

"I guess you could say that?" He grinned flirtatiously.

"Are you flirting with me?" She asked harshly.

"Do you want me to flirt with you?"

"I'm very married."

"I know, I know. Sorry."

"It's fine, sorry I' so snappy, I'm just tired."

"No it's fine. So tell me about your family?"

"Can I trust you?"

"I'm Derek's old buddy."

"Okay, well I have daughter she just turned 2 and couldn't be anymore perfect. We are just about down working on our house in the woods. But we're still living in our old house-"

"Wayne…" Meredith heard Derek's voice coming up behind her, "What the hell are you doing here?" She finished stitching him up.

"Not even a "hello, how's it going?" Wayne asked, smirking.

"Meredith, it's time to go, let's get Zola." Derek ignored his comment and led Meredith by her lower back.

"Derek what is wrong with you?" She asked as they were walking to the daycare.

"I'll explain later, don't worry." He said smiling.

They got Zola and drove home. It was a silent drive to their house, with the occasional cry of Zola. As they stopped at a red light, Derek looked at Meredith with a smile.

"Are you okay, Mer?" He squeezed her knee.

"Yeah, I just…don't know what is with you and that patient today." She put her hand on top of his.

"I promise I will explain all of this to you when we get home." He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Okay." She smiled.

"Oh and Meredith?" He grinned.

"Yeah?" She turned to him again.

"I love you." He smiled his famous McDreamy smile.

She looked at him with a sweet smile and said, "I love you Derek."

When they finally got home, Meredith put Zola to sleep by rocking her and singing. Meredith began walking down the steps when she spotted Derek sitting in the living room, glasses of wine filled to the brim and candles lit everywhere.

"What is this?" She asked finishing the steps.

"Come and sit with me." He motioned for her to sit. She walked over next to him face to face and grabbed her hands.

"Meredith, I love you and Zola so much. I would never let anything happen to you two. But today with Wayne, he means trouble, I'm going to explain some things to you and you have to promise me not to flip out." She gulped and took a deep breathe.

"When my dad was still around, he had a gambling problem I only knew about. When those guys came in and shot him, it wasn't about the watch, it was because he owed them money. I loved my dad no matter what so when he died, I became very angry. Wayne was the guy who shot my dad and he still wants the money that my dad owes him. So, he is tracking me down to get the money and I'm terrified that he's here and he knows about you. I think he wants to get rid of me. I'm so sorry, Meredith." He explained tears pricking around his eyes.

Meredith cupped his head in her hands and wiped away his tears with the pads of her thumbs. "Derek… He wants… he wants to kill you?"

"I will never let anyone hurt you or Zola, do you hear me?" He began sobbing. She enclosed him into a tight hug and began running her hands through his hair on the back of his head.

"I know, I know." She whispered soothingly. The truth was that she was terrified and was still trying to recover what she just heard. This guy literally wants to kill her Derek and probably herself and her daughter. She wanted to kill this guy for even thinking about it but she also felt sick to her stomach about it. All this crap for money, it didn't make sense to her, but she thought_ maybe there's something more. But don't try to blame this on Derek, Meredith!_ _You have to be strong for Derek and Zola_, she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" He whispered still in Meredith's hug.

She let go of the hug and stared into his blue eyes and cupped his head once again, "Listen to me Derek, this is not your fault. Zola and I will be fine, this is not your fault."

"Thank you for understanding." He smiled and wiped away his tears.

"So what do we do from here? Get a restraining order?" She questioned.

"We have to leave Seattle. He knows where we live because he showed up at the hospital today. Before you say anything just trust me, we have to leave soon." He shot up and ran up the stairs, Meredith followed.

"Derek! Derek! We can't just leave." She shouted getting his attention as he began packing.

"I know what he's capable of Meredith." He said hastily.

"Then we need to get the police involved."

"Wayne will kill the police, and God knows what he'll do to you and Zola."

"Then where are we going to put Zola, she is not coming with us Derek. I'm not risking her life."

"We'll have Hunt and Christina watch her for a bit."

"How long is bit? And what exactly are you planning to do when we leave?" She said.

"I don't exactly know, but I just need you and Zola safe."

"I'm coming with you, Derek."

"No, you're not Meredith! You are staying with Zola."

"I'm going with you,, you can't just leave me Derek. I need to be with you; I need to help you and I want to protect you."

"Meredith…" He shook his head and sighed. She came over to his spot on the floor against their bed.

"Derek Christopher Shepherd, you cannot get rid of me. I love you." She pulled him closer and kissed him. She made her way to his lap, his fingers drawing lazy circles on her lower back and her fingers ran hungrily in his hair. He traced her lower lip with his tongue and in return she nibbled on his lower lip. Lost in their ecstasy, he moved his face down and wet kisses covered her jaw, chin and neck; she moaned in return. As he nibbled on her neck, she pulled back and kissed his neck, giggling softly as his stubbles tickled her.

"I… You… have to be… safe." He tried to say as she licked his neck clean.

"I will be safe when I'm with you." She pulled back, meeting his eyes.

"If you come with me you have to promise to stay by me every second." He smirked, pushing a piece of stray hair out of her face.

"I promise." She played with his earlobe.

"Now, help me pack!" He picked her up and they both giggled.

Meredith packed a small bag with extra clothes, her tiny bag of make up, tampons, phone charger and a picture of her Derek and Zola. She walked over to their coat holder and picked up a gray hoodie and tossed it on top of her bag. A sudden cry from Zola's room made Meredith jump to her feet.

"Mommy's here, it's okay baby girl, shhhh…." Meredith gently rocked her daughter in the rocking chair. Zola looked up with teary eyes and Meredith began singing ever so softly. Meredith smiled as Zola's eyes began to flutter closed, _oh how am I supposed to leave my daughter_, she thought.

"Mommy loves you so much ZoZo, don't you ever forget that. No matter what happens to me and Daddy, remember we always love our little girl." With that, she kissed her fore head.

"You are a great mother." Derek said leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh, damn it you scared me!" Meredith whispered glaring at Derek.

"I'm sorry, but you're just so perfect with her." He walked towards her and kneed down to rub Zola's chubby cheek.

"How can I leave her, Derek?" She asked patting her little butt.

"We'll be back as soon as we can, I promise." He gingerly caressed her cheek.

"I'm scared." She admitted.

"I know, Mer. I am sorry for putting you in this situation."

"It's okay, I just don't want her to get hurt."

"If he lays a finger on you or Zola I will literally rip his head off."

He helped her get up and she set Zola down in her crib. They stood there, hands intertwined, watching Zola sleep. Meredith sighed slowly and reached down and rubbed the back of her hand across Zola's cheek.

"Where are we going to go?" She said, breaking their comfortable silence.

"Anywhere, but here and I think that I either need to talk to him about leaving us alone or…" Derek trailed off.

"Or what?" She asked shakily. Derek didn't reply, instead he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. Instinctively, Meredith snaked her arms around his neck and played with his hair.

"Make him learn his lesson…" Derek said, both of them knowing what that meant.

"Derek, you cannot kill him." She replied.

"If he harasses me, whom he already has, if he hurts you or Zola it will technically be called self defense." He explained, leaning his forehead against hers and looked deeply in her eyes.

"This is crazy, Derek. I am so scared that he's going to hurt you! I don't even know this guy and he's going to try to kill us! I'm just so scared." She began to cry softy so she wouldn't wake up Zola.

"Meredith, I am so sorry. If I could change my dad's mistake I would change it in a heartbeat. I would just let Wayne kill me, if I wasn't in love with you and love Zola so much. You two are the only reason I live." He cupped her face and wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." She sobbed and Derek held her in a tight hug.

"I won't, I promise because I am not done loving you." He said soothingly, quoting a previous patient of theirs.

"I love you, Derek."

"I love you to, and I will never stop loving you." He looked into her teary eyes.

"Take me to bed, please." She asked innocently. He silently lifted her up and took her to bed.

He moved closer to her and scooped her in his arms. Her head rested on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They weren't asleep they both just stared into each others eyes, silently, wondering about the dangers tomorrow will bring.

_Should I continue? Please review nicely!_


End file.
